All I Want For Christmas Is You
by allthingsmagical
Summary: The third and last one in the Christmas one shots. It is Arthur and Merlin's first proper Christmas together as a married couple and they tend to spend it all alone. Full of fluff and smut. Rated 'M' for a reason. For MerthurDreamer


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

**Title: **_All I want for Christmas is you._

**For: **_MerthurDreamer._

**Pairing: **_Merlin/Arthur. _

**Highest Rating: **_M/NC-17. _

**Prompts: **_Merlin and Arthur have been a couple for a while, making this their first official Christmas together. Arthur wants to make it a night to remember. CHRISTMAS SMUT! With fluff of course._

**Squicks: **_Any mentions of past relationships with anyone else! MERLIN AND ARTHUR ARE DESTINED TOGETHER!_

**Christmas Related: **_Half of Merlin's presents are sex-related - the other half exactly what he wanted. There are no condoms, Arthur wanting this to be extra arousing. Christmas chocolate melted on Merlin - Arthur licking it off... Christmas Cocktails poured somewhere... intimate... where Arthur licks it out. Christmas Smut Anything really. With a really romantic ending, where Arthur says all he wants for Christmas is Merlin *quoting the song.*_

**Words: **_1,279._

**Author's notes: **_I tried to fit in as much as I could. Hope you like what I have done with what you gave me. Merry Christmas MerthurDreamer._

**Author's notes 2: **_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for proof reading it :)_

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning and Arthur awoke to his husband bouncing on the bed. "Arthur wake up. It's time to unwrap the presents."<p>

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Merlin run from their room and into the living room of their flat.

Arthur got off the bed and walked into the living room where Merlin was sat naked on the floor. "Aren't you cold baby?"

Merlin looked up. "Come and snuggle up behind me and keep me warm. No point in us getting dressed if we are to be naked after the presents have been unwrapped."

Arthur sat naked behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him close to his chest. Merlin looked at all the presents and felt a bit sad. They were all for him. Arthur had told Merlin that he was not to buy him anything, if he brought anything, Arthur would be mad at him and told him that he would tell Merlin what he wants for Christmas on Christmas day.

"Why are there two separate piles Arthur?"

"One pile are things I know you want and the other pile are sex toys baby." Merlin shuddered and decided to unwrap his other presents first and Arthur had to laugh at Merlin's gasp at each present he opened. Merlin got a laptop, iPhone, mobile phone, ipod, watch and some clothes. Merlin made a mental note to himself to buy Arthur's gifts when the shops were open again.

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and planted kisses all over his face finishing with a passionate one on his lips before turning to the other pile what Arthur pointed out were the sex toys and ripped the paper from them.

Among the toys Merlin saw a cock ring, a butt plug a dildo and lube. Merlin picked up the dildo and lube and turned to face Arthur. "Can we go and use these now?"

Instead of answering, Arthur picked Merlin up and stood up, carrying his husband as he walked back to their bedroom.

Arthur placed Merlin on the bed. "On your hands and knees Merlin."

Merlin did as he was told and shivered in anticipation when he saw Arthur lube his fingers up as well as the dildo as he climbed onto the bed to get behind him.

Merlin scrunched up the sheets in his fists when he felt Arthur push two fingers into him and slowly moved them in and out. "Arthur. Please."

Arthur smiled and pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the dildo. Arthur thrust it in and out of Merlin before turning it on, smiling even more when Merlin moaned as it started to vibrate. "Oh gods Arthur. I didn't know it vibrated."

Arthur chuckled and moved round to face Merlin, his erection inches from the brunets mouth. Before Arthur could move forward, Merlin lifted his hand up, wrapped his hand around his husbands cock and guided it to his mouth, taking it in as far as he could.

Arthur gripped hold of Merlin's shoulders and started to thrust his hips back and forth. "Whilst that vibrator brings you pleasure I going to fuck your mouth hard." Arthur looked down at his husband to see his eyes rolled back and a look of pleasurable haze on his face.

Soon Merlin hummed around Arthur's cock as he came, spurting his cum on the bed sheet under him. Arthur seeing Merlin in his orgasmic state, came, spilling all into the brunets mouth who drank every last drop.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin's mouth and shakily got to his feet, pulling the vibrating dildo out of Merlin who dropped onto the bed and slowly rolled on to his back. "Arthur where are you going?" he asked as he watched his husbands arse as he walked from the room. "I'll be right back baby."

* * *

><p>Arthur came back a couple of minutes later with something in his hand. "What you got there Arthur?"<p>

"This baby is our Christmas chocolate sauce. Sauce which I plan to pour on you and lick off."

Merlin shuddered in delight and laid flat on his back and watched as Arthur knelt on the bed and started to slowly crawl up to Merlin, stopping when he reached Merlin's middle and placed one leg either side of the brunet and straddled him, moaning when he felt Merlin's erection against him.

"Are you ready for this baby?"

"Gods yes."

Arthur smirked and tipped the bottle in his hand upside down, squeezing from the middle and watched as the sauce poured from the bottle and landed on Merlin's chest. Arthur poured it around his chest and covered his nipple in it.

Putting the cap back on, Arthur placed the bottle on the table beside them and used his finger on his right hand to lap up some of the chocolate and then stuck said finger into his mouth, Arthur slowly closed his eyes at the taste and hummed in ecstasy as he thrust his hips downwards, digging his own hard on into Merlin. "Mm yummy."

"Arthur." Merlin moaned.

"Shh baby."

Arthur lowered himself over his husband and stuck his tongue out and began to lick and suck off all the chocolate sauce he put there. Making sure he took his time around Merlin's nipples, taking them between his teeth and nipping them gently.

* * *

><p>Once the chocolate was gone from Merlin, Arthur picked the bottle up again and scooted further down his husband. "And now for the best bit." was all Arthur said as he poured more chocolate sauce on Merlin's cock, completely covering it with sauce before he, once again, put the bottle back and scooted a little further down the bed. With Merlin's cock standing proudly, Arthur smiled and started to lick around the base, Licking, kissing, sucking and making yummy noises that were driving Merlin insane.<p>

Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair. "Arthur. Arthur please."

"I'm almost done baby." Arthur purred as he reached the tip of the brunets cock. Opening his mouth wide, Arthur swallowed Merlin whole. "Oh gods Arthur." Merlin moaned as he arched off the bed.

Arthur hummed around Merlin and began to bob his head up and down and it didn't take long for Merlin to cum for the second time that day, spilling all into Arthur's mouth who drank it all greedily.

Arthur pulled back and got on his knees and reached for the lube, lathering his fingers in it, Arthur stroked his cock a couple of times and taking advantage of his husbands post orgasmic state, Arthur lifted Merlin's legs onto his shoulders and slid home, entering Merlin as much as he could. "Arthur." Merlin whimpered.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you to Arthur. Move. Fuck me hard."

Arthur moved back and thrust forwards hard causing Merlin to moan. "Oh yes Arthur."

"Merlin...baby." Arthur moaned as he picked up his pace and started to pound in and out of the man under him. "Arthur I'm close." Merlin moaned as he lifted his arms above his head and grabbed on tight to the headboard. "Oh I'm cumming Merlin."

Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and pumped it once, twice, three times and and Merlin came for the third time that day with Arthur following, spilling all into Merlin filling him with his cum.

Merlin's legs dropped from Arthur's shoulders and Arthur collapsed on top of his husband.

"Will you tell me what you want for Christmas now Arthur?" Merlin asked once they both got their breaths back.

"Of course I will. All I want for Christmas Merlin is you."

Merlin chuckled. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
